The invention relates to a wearable display of projector type and to a garment. The invention relates specifically to a miniature projector, which the operator may wear and whose operation is compatible with wearable electronic data processing systems.
Various portable electronic devices, such as mobile stations, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Global Positioning System (GPS) devices and similar electronic data processing systems have been increasingly used lately, and they allow the transmission of information and services in different modes and large amounts. A user may carry simultaneously for instance a mobile phone, a PDA drive and a GPS device. All these devices usually comprise their individual display, keyboard, power source and a system intended for data transmission, such as a transceiver and an aerial.
Owing to current techniques, portable electronic data processing systems may be made in quite compact sizes, allowing the user to readily carry for instance several data processing devices. However, this involves the problem that, when the user needs to operate any of the data processing devices he is carrying, for instance a mobile station for reading a message, or a GPS device in order to check the direction or any other information, he has to bring out the device in order to read the message or any other information on the small display of the device.
The displays of portable electronic data processing devices are often liquid crystal displays, which are very difficult to read in the dark. Yet the displays are generally equipped with some kind of background light for reading in the dark. However, in this connection, there is the additional problem of the user, while using a device of the type described above, having to hold the device in his hands, so that he cannot do anything else that requires the use of his hands at the same Lime. Moreover, the user has to focus his eyes on the closely located, small and usually poorly visible display. This slows down and hampers uninterrupted movement in a demanding terrain, for instance.
Various combinations of wearable projectors and associated auxiliary equipment are known as solutions to the problem mentioned above. Thus, for instances U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,981 discloses a solution for a wearable projector, which consists of two parts: one a display means with an arm intended to be attached on the user""s front side, and the other one a computer to be worn like a rucksack on the user""s back. This solution comprises a liquid crystal display and control switches and buttons for controlling the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,966 discloses a wearable miniature display, which produces an image or a screen that is reflected in the user""s field of vision. The display means of this arrangement is fitted for instance in the user""s spectacle rim or in any similar arrangement. The display means consists of an image source unit intended to produce an image, an apparatus intended to transmit the image, which comprises at least one optical fibre and means for bringing the image into the optical fibre, and means for passing the image from the optical fibre to a mirror. the image being reflected from the mirror to the user""s eyes. The mirror is typically attached to the user""s head, at his spectacle lens, with separate means resembling a spectacle rim. In one solution described in this publication. the mirror may also he a device resembling a visor, which is attached in an arrangement that the user wears on his head like a helmet. The image source unit of the display means consists of control electronics, a microphone and a loudspeaker, a liquid crystal display and optics for passing the image into an optical fibre and from there to a mirror.
However, the solutions mentioned above involve the problem of a relatively large-sized projector and not being practical in use and not having a pleasant aspect. Moreover, a user is frequently hampered in his movements by wearing the apparatus and the helmet, or the band equipped with a mirror of the solutions described in these references. A large-sized apparatus that the user wears in his garment or otherwise impedes work operations and may even cause danger in confined spaces. What is more, a mirror or helmet arrangement worn by the user may limit his field of vision. Finally, the apparatuses of the references are provided with low-powered liquid crystal displays, which are not visible in the dark. On the other hand, liquid crystal displays equipped with background light entail the problem of unreasonably high power consumption.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a solution for combining portable data processing devices and a projector that allows the user to study the information generated by the data processing device without bringing out the device itself. Another purpose of the invention is to provide a projector that is small-sized, easy to wear and self-luminous. Yet another purpose of the invention is to provide a solution that does not hamper the user""s activities in use.
The purposes of the invention are achieved by combining portable electronic data processing devices with a separate wearable projector and by directing the information generated by the devices to be projected with a projector in the user""s field of vision. In addition, the purposes of the invention are achieved by forming the projector display unit of a matrix that comprises at least one Resonance Cavity Light Emitting Diode (RC LED) or micro-mirror, and by providing a projector and devices that can be attached to the user""s garment.
In this conjunction, an RC LED implies a component consisting of a photodiode made of semi-conductor material that operates on the quantum cavitation theory and emits very bright light when supplied with electric current. Typical features of an RC LED consist in the light beam being directed perpendicularly to the component surface and having a pure spectrum. The RC LED comprises a micro-cavity made of semi-conductor material, where electric current is transformed into light. The micro-cavity resonates with the light it has generated, so that the characteristics of emitted light are very markedly modified.
In this conjunction, a micro-mirror projector stands for a projector comprising a micro-mirror matrix, which, in turn, comprises at least one micro-mirror. Each micro-mirror in the micro-mirror matrix equals one image element, the number of which may be e.g. 500,000 within an area of the size of a button. The light from the projector lamp is typically focussed with a condensing sub-stage to the surface of the mirror matrix, from where it is reflected over an objective lens to the surface to be projected, such as for instance the user""s hand, or a screen. The micro-mirror can typically assume only two positions, in one of which the light from the lamp is reflected on the screen and the mirror is seen as a bright point. In the inverse position, the light is reflected past the lens and the mirror is seen as a dark point on the screen.
In this context, a data processing device and system mean a device and a system allowing electronic data processing or a device generating information that can be displayed with the projector of the invention. In this description, data processing devices and systems imply i.a. computers. mobile stations such as GSM, WAP and PDA devices, and also devices using GPRS services and GPS positioning devices. The data processing devices and systems described here can be specifically integrated in the user""s garment.
The method of the invention for displaying electronic data generated by an electronic device with the aid of a projector is characterised by comprising steps for
connecting at least one external electronic device to the projector worn by the user,
generating electronic data acceptable for display with at least one of said electronic devices,
selecting for projection the electronic data generated by at least one external electronic device,
transferring the selected electronic data generated by the electronic device to a projector to be worn by the user,
generating from the displayed electronic data an image to be projected with the projector worn by the user,
projecting the image formed from the electronic data generated by the electronic device on a surface in the user""s view, with the aid of a projector worn by the user.
The projector of the invention for displaying and projecting on a surface data generated by at least one electronic device is characterised by said projector being a projector that can be worn by the user, said at least one electronic device being connected to the projector and the projector comprising at least one light-emitting means for projecting the information to be displayed and also the optics and electronics necessary for projection.
The garment of the invention, which comprises at least one electronic data processing device and a connected display means for displaying information generated by the electronic data processing device, is characterised by the display means being a projector.
A number of preferred embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.
The invention achieves marked benefits over prior art solutions. The method of the invention allows for an easy and straightforward method for displaying and reading information generated by portable electronic data processing apparatuses. The invention enables the user to select the device he desires to be projected in front of him. The system of the invention enables the user to read the information generated by the portable electronic data processing device while he is simultaneously performing some other task. Owing to its small space requirement. the method of the invention does not hamper the user""s movements. nor does it limit the user""s field of vision.
Moreover, the invention allows the user to readily control several data processing devices connected to the projector by means of one single display and control unit. Owing to the self-luminous projector, the invention allows the information generated by the devices connected to the projector to be studied even when it is completely dark. The invention also allows for long charge intervals, given the very low power consumption of the image-producing unit of the projector.
The projector of the invention can be carried out in a very small size, because the projector. optics can be separated as a physically discrete display unit from the projector electronics. Owing to its small size, the projector optics can be integrated, say, in the user""s garment, requiring an area approximately of the size of a button. In addition, the projector of the invention is self-luminous and extremely bright, and is consequently easy to use also when it is dark. The method of the invention also allows the different projector components to be mutually combined and connected devices to be combined with the projector, either by wireless means or with conductors incorporated in the user""s garment, so that there will be no suspended wires hampering the user""s performances.
Various portable electronic data processing devices. such as for instance a mobile phone. a GPS positioning device, or a portable PDA device, can be combined with the projector of the invention. The device whose display the user wishes to project can be selected automatically for instance when the device gives a signal to this effect. This can be done for instance in a situation where the user receives an e-mail or a Shot Message Service in his mobile station. In that case, the mobile station preferably transmits a signal to the projector, which automatically projects the mobile station display in the user""s field of vision, for instance on the ground in front of him. or on his hand, where he may read the message. In accordance with the invention, the user does not have to check his mobile station separately for any received e-mail or SMS, but the mail/message is automatically projected the moment it arrives.
The user may optionally select the device he wishes to display by means of a separate control unit. He may for instance press a switch on the control unit, and then the projector projects the display of the GPS positioning device in front of the user. The projected display may for instance show the user a direction arrow indicating the user""s goal, together with the hour and the remaining distance and time. The projected display may be seen in front of the user also when he is moving, so that he can easily practice orienteering in the dark by simply observing occasionally the display and the arrow and any other necessary information, which are projected in front of him.
One object of use of the invention could comprise video conferences or the display of interesting information on sports performances by projecting set of meters on the pavement by means of the projector of the invention. The projector display could also show the control menus of a data processing device, which would enable the user to choose the functions he desires using an actuator.